starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Quest, Part II
"Jewel Quest, Part II"' '''is the second episode of ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It directly continues from "Jewel Quest, Part I" (together forming the show's pilot episode, setting up the Jewel Quest and also retold in the book), and features the songs "A Friend in You" and "Circle of Friends". Their international titles include Catalan "La recerca de la joia", French "À la recherche des joyaux", German "Die Jagd nach Merlins Schlüssel" ("The Hunt for Merlin's Key)", Polish "Wyprawa po klejnoty", Portuguese "A demanda das jóias", Russian "Дикий камень" ("The Wild Stone"), Serbo-Croat "U potrazi za draguljima" ("Looking for Jewels"), and Spanish "Las joyas de la corona" ("The Crown Jewels"). In the first part, the evil Lady Kale found the Dark Stone, banished Merlin, and kidnapped Sunstar the winged unicorn. The Jewel Riders chase after Kale to to her castle, where she demands to trade Sunstar for Merlin's key. The witch is close to seize control of the Crown Jewels and forever reign over Avalon. Can the Jewel Riders rescue Sunstar and stop Kale's plot before it is too late? Synopsis Featured elements * Regular characters: Princess Gwenevere, Tamara, Fallon, Lady Kale, Merlin, Sunstar, Archie, Rufus and Twig, Queen Anya, King Jared, Drake, Grimm, Moondance, Travel Trees, Cleo, Spike, Sugar * Special characters: Father unicorn, Goliath, Wintermane * Locations: Thornwoods, Castle Thornwoods, Great Forests, Enchanted Gardens, Friendship Ring, Wild Magic * Items and concepts: Crown Jewels, Crystal Carriage, Jewel Box, Merlin's key, Circle of Friendship Plot summary Spike the baby panther has been hit by a wild magic blast by the evil witch Lady Kale, with the Wolf Pack arriving just moments after Kale fled into the Wild Magic. The Jewel Riders and the Pack all form an Enchanted Jewel Circle and help Tamara to use the magic of her Heart Stone to revive him. Princess Gwenevere then tells everyone that a female winged unicorn (Sunstar) managed to give her a mysterious key before Kale took her away, which Archie recognizes as the magic key to Merlin's Jewel Box. The group decides to ride to track down the witch and deal with her. After a ride through the Travel Trees, the party finds themselves in a part of the forest that has been just corrupted by Lady Kale's evil Dark Stone. They go in to seek out Kale when a projection of her shows up in a magical sphere to demand Gwenevere exchange the key for the unicorn's life. On the way in, Gwen and Tamara in the get separated from the rest of the party by the attacking thorn trees. They reach the dark Castle Thornwoods on their own, where they meet Lady Kale on her throne in the courtyard. Kale brings Sunstar over and threatens to kill her hostage. Gwen agrees to trade Merlin's key for the unicorn, but Kale neglects to tell Gwen that she bonded with Sunstar who is now in her power. Archie attempts to stop the witch from taking the key but she blasts him out of the way. However, when Kale opens the Jewel Box, she is shocked when Merlin shows up and scatters the Crown Jewels to the seven corners of the kingdom before she can get them; he also brings back Sunstar to her senses. Lady Kale is furious seeing that Merlin ruined her plans to rule Avalon. She tries to summon her dark magic again but ends up losing control of her Dark Stone and turns against her. Total chaos ensues as the Dark Stone causes enormous damage to the castle. The rest of the party arrives in time, and Drake rescues Tamara and Archie at the last moment. When Sunstar finally learns how to fly, Gwen grabs the Jewel Box and they barely manage to escape a fall into an abyss during the destruction of the castle. Kale wants to chase after them, but then her dragon Grimm gets knocked out by a Dark Stone ray by accident and falls on her. Afterwards, Sunstar returns home and finally gets respect from the other unicorns. Her father encourages her to find her own way in life. Later, at Princess Gwenevere's Circle of Friendship ceremony, everyone gossips about Merlin's disappearance, and Gwen can not bond with any of the available animals. But Tamara saves the situation when she gets the bright idea to invite Sunstar. Gwen bonds with the unicorn, becoming a Jewel Rider, and they share the Sun Stone handed down from Queen Anya. As they celebrate, Merlin shows up and tells the Jewel Riders that they have to collect all the Crown Jewels in order to save Avalon. 01-11.png 01-12.png 02-02.png 01-13.png 01-15.png 01-16.png File:02-01.png 01-18.png File:02-04.png 01-20.png 01-21.png 01-22.png 01-23.png 02-06.png File:02-03.png 02-07.png File:01-09.png Behind the scenes Original script In this draft, Princess Guinevere (Gwenevere), Melody (Tamara), Alexandra (Fallon), and Shawn (Drake) ride the Wild Magic with their friends Amber (Sunstar), Cleo, Samantha (Sugar), Rusty (Spike), Moonglow (Moondance), and Thunder (Thunderbolt). There is also a later completely cut character of Gwen's little sister Tara, while Kale's magic is green and not red. Avalon: Web of Magic connections * Sunstar’s unicorn peers are like the Catty Girl Posse: they only like Sunstar once she figures out how to fly. * The Ravenwood appears in Avalon as Ravenswood, however it only turns thorny when the party has to fight Emily towards the end of the series. * The Circle of Friendship is loosely similar to the Fairy Ring in Avalon. They’re both magical amphitheaters, but the Fairy Ring also doubles as a transportation hub, thanks to the magic mirror it contains. Media File:02-01.png File:02-02.png File:02-03.png File:02-04.png File:02-05.png File:02-06.png File:02-07.png File:02-08.png File:01-09.png File:02-10.png File:Jewel Quest- Part II - Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders - Full Episode 2 - S1E2 File:Princess Starla and the Jewel Riders - Jewel Quest (Part II) File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders 02 (Russian) File:A la recherche des joyaux perdus- 2ème Partie - Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques - épisode 2 See also * Jewel Quest * Book External links * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:First season